


Five Days Before Christmas Fics

by C3Conner



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocobros - Freeform, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Forgiveness, Get Together, Holiday, Holidays, Humor, Kisses, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No angst/ all comfort, OT4, OT5, Smut, Swearing, To Hell with These Sad Fucking Endings, Vacations, first holiday, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3Conner/pseuds/C3Conner
Summary: So I chose five different prompts for various pairings in the Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy universe. I beta'd myself and it ain't that shabby. It is all holiday themed but adapted to the worlds involved.Here's the line-up:1. OT5 with ACGSZ- Holiday Vacation.2. OT4 Chocobros- Christmas Shopping.3. Noctis/ Prompto/ Ignis- First Christmas and First Time.4. Genesis/ Cloud- Forgiving during the Holidays.5. Prompto/ Noctis and Gladiolus/ Ignis- Stress Over Holidays





	Five Days Before Christmas Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Send me comments and love, yo. Also, yell at me on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/c-3-conner.

Prompt One: Holiday Vacation

A faint trickle of music hummed over the radio distracting the youngest, and most nervous, member in the swaying truck from everything. Outside he noted the gnarled arches of Banora trees that formed each sprawling row that faced the storied town below. The vehicle lurched occasionally from a rouge pothole that set off the estate's owner each time to shot off a message to the grounds keeper about upkeeping the road in better. The sun hung just above the treetops lighting up everything it touched in picturesque gold. Several people headed back on little bikes and carts together waved merrily back at them passing and Cloud noted the pleasure that the oldest dark-headed man and auburn man took in greeting each from their window even it was too hasty for their usual tastes. The last few strips of sun lit up the ample driver and his front passenger: the stoic driver reached out and snatched up his first lover's hand mid wave to a group of cooing women to place gentle kisses upon each knuckle.

 

An airy laugh escaped the recipient's lips upon feeling each smoldering kiss and aquamarine eyes twinkled lovingly meeting the crisp blue that adored him. It wasn't unfamiliar scene for anyone witnessing it and in the light captured everything about this trip perfectly. The fair young man glanced from his seat picking out from the current hill top that the neat manor that they were traveling to was peeking out just barely and the exhausting journey was finally coming to an end. It had been nearly a year and half since the blonde had suddenly woken one night to a pallid version of the front passenger's face mere inches above Cloud's whispering harshly that Cloud needed to get up, dress and prepare to hide away from what came next. A year and half later and everyday it felt like there was something new for the young man to discover. Shooting a brief glance around he decided that it was worth it he supposed, especially when he caught the mako eyes of his first love dressing him down. Demurely, he muttered through pinched peach lips "Trying to get in trouble again," causing the other to jolt slightly.

 

The other young man sneered, "All the best trouble's with you anyway." A faint flush highlighted the thinning cheeks and ears surrounded by golden spikes and Cloud replied softly "Don't let the others hear that, they may think you are trying to shit again and you know Angeal gets about cleaning cum out of leat-" 

 

"Yes, Zack, you know how I hate it," boomed the now scowling driver grimly knowing that if he didn't interfere that very instance that he would be cleaning up a mess for sure by the time they made it to the manor proper. Genesis tossed back his impish head and cackled at the mischief of it all and twisted in his seat to eye the young cadet and third hungrily. It seemed that the least patient of them was having none of the impending trouble, because suddenly the body separating the two youngest men thrust forward and pushed Genesis back into his seat.

 

Raven brows shot up in the rearview mirror and a muffled snort left Angeal's mouth unwillingly at the bullish behavior shown by his technical superior and he crooned soothingly "All right, you two, settle down and don't start anything in an enclosed space." At that Cloud noted a familiar but concerning glow ceased from Genesis' corner while he grumbled about revenge and pittance but a quick glance at the body next to him settled any and all disagreements. Fine silver eyebrows pinch in the middle of Sephiroth's forehead and he ground his bare palm into it roughly in a vain attempt to alleviate the pressure from the change in climate that was attempting to take him down. The youngest swung his arm around his own mentor and yanked him to begin his own massage on tense temples. Zack sensing that their playful banter was at an end collected himself and began to press his hands between rigid shoulders. It had been a weary year and half indeed Cloud mused and cradled the head against his chest protectively knowing that just attempting to help lessened some stress for the other.

 

The truck came to a rolling stop and the two young men reluctantly released their encased paramour. Cloud and Zack shot out of the bulky vehicle hellbent on collecting all the bags before the others could, it was the least they could do since neither of them could, or were trusted, to drive. A chorus of laughter nipped at their heels up the off-white steps that matched the rest of the compact, neat manor.

 

The soaring roof lit a brilliant shade of burnt orange and took Cloud's breath away. He twisted around in front of the domed, dark door that Zack had hastily thrust open in a mad sprint to get everything inside, and to search out the bathroom. The house was unlike anything that he had ever gazed at in Nibelhiem or Midgar and it all took the air out of his lungs. It had lengthy rectangular windows that accented the height of the place wonderfully and that provided natural light into the cozy home. Inside, Cloud crept like a pilgrim noting the rich paintings that hung from the walls showing various subjects from the fabled Rhapshodos Banora apple tree in stunning watercolors to Genesis himself at the tender age of sixteen before he had slipped off into the literal night byside Angeal to go and chase dreams of glory in SOLDIER.

 

The floors were waxed to such a gleaming state that Cloud numbly wondered if he should really be stepping on them, shoes or not. A merry cackle resounded by his freshly pierced ear and two sets of lips pressed against them softly and Genesis murmured "Trust me, darling, they should thank you that you are stepping upon them at all; although, ONE OF YOU IS PLEASURE TO HAVE AROUND AND THE OTHER ISN'T! ZACK FAIR, YOU HAD BETTER NOT PISS ON THESE FLOOR BECAUSE YOU ARE A GODDESS DAMN PUPPY." At that a sharp cry echoed down the tastefully decorated hall that was draped in crimson and gold holiday finery and the fiery man set off to scold the other. Cloud snickered at the bitter bickering that floated down the winding hall and leaned against the wide chest that braced comfortably against him and commented idly taking in the scent of sweat and crisp tart mint "Wonder if Genesis really believes that yelling at the bladder shy guy is a good idea or if he is just looking for a reason to punish him?"

 

At that Angeal gave a resounding series of chuckles and gave the blonde's firm backside a rough swat that did little to curb the sass. The oldest man in the group of lovers sauntered in the direction of the what Cloud supposed was the kitchen and waited for the final arriver.

 

He took the time to approach the painting of the Banora apple tree and listened contently to Zack and Genesis ripping away down the way as Angeal acted as both referrer and antagonist to the tune of holiday music that he had no doubt turned on to drown them out originally. A set of muscled arms clasped him suddenly around his trim waist and yanked him back and the last set of lips graced his ear. "Finally, peace at las-"

"Oh, knock it off you tw-"

"He starte-"

"THAT'S IT, COAL FOR EVERYONE," rang throughout the house setting off all the men within into a laughing fit. Yeah, it had been a helluva year and half but Cloud wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
